Persistant Worlds
by Goodcallgamer
Summary: What will happen to Young Roy as he is thrust into a world completely unknown to him after his parents were killed? He makes his way to a new world, in hopes for a new start, new friends or enimies as he constantly finds it. Will he live to grow with glory or will he die simply to droll bandits as many do in Alston? Find Out here. Reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Hello there viewers and future viewers! This is GoodCallGamer here (Or formally known as Tanner I don't really care if people know my real name) and this will be my first story! Some background for this story is that it will be ever growing with sequels when I hit the upload limit. How will I get this constant stream of inspiration you might ask? Well that's elementary dear Watson! I play on a minecraft RP server, that's how!

I will be using my adventures through it to write this story, however I will make no mine craft references (such as crafting, blocks, etc.) I will upload as consistently as possible, I have the first book already in my head so it will be up soon. I will write other stories not pertaining to the server and my adventures, if you wish to join me and possibly get noted in the story you can feel free to PM me here for the IP address I'm sure the server would love the new applicants. Without further ado will start and upload this first chapter. (P.S. The author who inspired me to write here is ColdPlayer414 go check her work out!)

Chapter 1: Not So Lucky Stars

Roy looks at his chestnut brown hair un-cut but not messy, wears a tunic that belonged to his grandfather Paladin Roy I, Along with a long cape of wool he wears chain mail underneath his tunic. He sighs.

"What am I doing in this smelly port? I don't belong here… I'm bound to end up dead on the ship, if I ever find one that actually goes to Alston." See most of the Norse society that Roy grew up with isn't exactly fond of Alston, after all they did repel them from their homeland. But Roy isn't exactly Norse. See Roy was born here but his parents are from Alston originally, and theirs before them. But their dead now so he must have somewhere to go, and the stories they told him seemed like the perfect place to begin.

Not even two days ago Roy was burying his own parents below his house in the mountains, then burning the house down to secure their graves from defilers. Before that everything was just normal for him, preparing food, the smell of dill for jarring pickles for the winter, grooming the horses and sparring with his father. The answer to why they had to be the ones raided that day was obviously not coming to him anytime soon. He just stood there as he watched his parents get shot ferociously in the street on their way home. His father was to proud of a man being from a family of paladins as he often told Roy when he was alive, and he refused to hand over his wife to anyone, especially these scumbags.

Now Roy was sitting in the Furry Coat Inn at the port of North Ridge. Alone, cold, hungry and without a Gold Dragoon to his name. He hoped to pay for the fee of the boat by working on it and helping the crew in return for passage, but his hopes of even finding a boat seemed scare now as the fleeting season was coming to an end with winter so near.

"Oh why now of all times…" Roy whispers as he hears a loud crash outside.

Find out what happens in the next chapter which I will be uploading tomorrow! Let me know your suggestions/criticisms as well as any tips as to how you would like to see me write and format. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter is on the shorter side since I want to keep it simple, I will promise the other chapters will be 2 to 3 times longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there audience, Tanner here to bring you the next chapter in the Persistent Worlds series, thank you for your support and replies of the first chapter, I made a promise that I would make the chapters much, much longer. And so I will! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Heating Frost

Roy steps outside to see what the crash was. He looks around but see's nothing, other then the pier looking out upon the frosting sea. More crashing is heard in the area behind the Inn. Roy steps back behind the corner of the building to spy upon a big grizzly man shoving what appears to be a sixteen year old boy and another boy about 2 years younger Roy guesses as they look younger then he and he's eighteen, into the piles of mud behind the inn.

"Hey! I said we'd pay you we were just going to pick up the money now!" says the older of the two as he blunders back and trips.

"To late shrimp I've already gave you to much time already now give me all that you have!" roars the larger man boasting his size over them.

"Excuse me sir," Roy says as he taps on the bear of a mans shoulder "what seems to be the problem here?"

"These two runts owe me some money, now butt out stranger…" Replies the older man.

"I see…" Grins Roy…

Next thing the man knows, as well as the two boys, is that he is lying on the ground with a knife to his neck, pressing hard, almost breaking skin.

"What the hell?" Gasps the man. "How the- When did ya- Let me up!" He blathers.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Bullies never learn I guess' Roy mutters. "and how do these two come across to owe YOU some money?"

"We'll.. They crossed me wrong" He stutters.

"And that gives you the right to bully them around and rob them? Your lucky I don't slit your throat here and now, now get out of here. Meanwhile the two boys were helping each other up and watching in amazement, no one has stood up for them other then each other before, so this is quite new to them.

"Bah what's an insect like you going to do me?" Grunts the man as he stands up brushing himself up. He cracks his knuckles and grins to both ears.

"We'll I guess I'd have to teach you another lesson since that last one didn't seem to sink in to that thick skull of yours." Roy chuckles.

Right and how would yo- Urch!" The man splatters blood as he chokes on his last sentence. Roy truly did mean his lesson, a hard one indeed as he thrusts his knife into his gut.

"Don't worry I wont kill you, I missed your major organs and arteries, but that will sting for a bit, actually it will sting a lot… and you wont be hurting these two for a while, or ever, unless you want another one of those, unless you want another one of those." Roy winks as he turns away from the slumping over in pain man that is now on the ground. Roy helps the two boys up from the ground and brushes them off.

"So what's your names kids names?" Roy inquires. The two boys look to each other not sure what to do. They eventually decided they could trust the stranger. Eventually they both nodded and answered.

"Im Lucias" the older answers " and this is Arcosus. Umm thank you for that.."

"Good names, strong names for sure. Now how'd you two get messed up with this guy?"

"I've never seen him before in my life, he just… Jumped us…" Arcosus replied.

"As I thought… The ports known for its miscreants around here, hopefully you aren't hurt." Roy sighs. "Come this way, you two look cold lets go in the inn"

Wow I liked writing this chapter a lot since I had the most fun acting it out on the server it was a lot of fun and the people really appreciated such a plot twist for them, it also makes a great chapter xD. So have a good day guys and gals, I also apologize for the late post, I had a lot to do getting my you tube channel set up and its content, I promise ill have a the next chapter tomorrow for sure. Sorry also this isn't a longer chaper I was rushed to get it out today.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow when I first started writing I did not think I would get 10 viewers, well I've doubled that just for one chapter. I hope all the viewers will come back for all the chapters I have planned ahead. Today I have all day to type so you can expect this chapter to be much longer. I hope if you feel the needs you'll follow this story and review, I enjoy reading them. Any who lets get this story started with chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Ship Shape

Roy, Lucias and Arcosus all take their seats at the table Roy was sitting at earlier. Roy's adrenaline starts to wear off and he makes his analysis of the two boys. Lucias appeared to be the older of the two, as he had stubble from his beard, although he was shorter then Arcosus. Lucias had black hair that was long, it appeared it hasn't been cut, ever. He was also wearing a light green tunic and a red scarf around his neck that can wrap around his mouth and nose area. He stood at about six feet.

Arcosus on the other hand was the complete opposite, standing at a staggering six and a half feet high, a real giant for his age. Although Roy wishes he could say the same for his muscles, he looked so scrawny he could barely wield a sword. He also boasted a light chestnut hair, much alike his own, although his hair was longer then his, but not nearly as long as Lucias'. He wears a chain mail half tunic that looks a size to big for him since he is so skinny, the tunic is blue with a gold eagle holding a polearm in its talon, a crest he has seen somewhere before…

"Umm, thanks again for that, again." Lucias speaks up as he notices Roy eying them out. Arcosus takes out his money pouch but Roy stops him.

"There's no need for that," as if on cue, Roys stomach growls.

"I'll go get us some food." Arcosus smiles, obviously glad to repay Roy for what he has done for the two of them. Arcosus walks over to the bar to order some food. Mean while Lucias and Roy begin talking.

"So what're you two doing in a port like this? Surely there are better ones you can travel to seeing that you have the coin?" Roy Inquires.

"We'll we were hoping to get out of here as soon as possible but then these recent events unfolded. As you can see we have weapons but narry the strength to wield them. We have traveled on end to get here from the southern part of the continent where it is even colder. As for where were going is Alston, you've probably never heard of it…" Lucias sighs.

"Oh I've heard more then enough about it, actually I was just about to go there myself, but I have yet to find a ship." Roy explains. Just then Arcosus comes back with three bowls full of clam chowder and goes back to pick up their drinks.

"Oh really? Small world I guess. Hey Arc! Sounds like were going to be traveling with Roy here for a while!" Lucias shoats.

"Eh? When did this happen? I just mentioned I was going there myself, I always get tangled in these kind of things…" Roy Whispers to himself.

"Now we have more time to pay you back in full for what you've done for us, not just a meal" Arcosus says as he stuffs a spoon full of clam chowder in his mouth.

"That isn't quite necessary, anyone would have done the sa- alright not everyone but you know what I mean.' Roy exhales. The two seem a little upset and hurt by this remark. Roy noticing this responds quickly.

"But some friends couldn't hurt, I've never had any." "That was close Roy good thinking" He gives himself a high-five in the brain. The other twos' mood seemed to brighten at this remark and they all begin to shovel down their food, obviously half starved Roy thinks. "Just who are these two really…?" Roy smiles and begins eating as well.

Part Two.

So the three unlikely friends head out of the inn and towards the frosty docks. Cold sea water splashing up on their faces, it felt good, like home to Roy. But then he remembered why he was leaving and the sudden shot of bliss left him only with a feeling of despair and loss. And then hate. Hate for those who have taken everything from him. Hate for those who turned his world upside down, inside and out. Roy sits down letting the others look for a boat without him. He sits and takes a deep breath. The smell of the port was refreshing, calming and… and sudden bliss was lost again. 'Oh who knew how hard it would be to try and meditate on a dock' Roy laughs to himself.

Roys parents were apothecaries by trade when they moved here, Roys father Chris was a paladin like his father before him, but he put that all behind him and used his knowledge of healing and helping to better the world. His parents moved away from Alston after Paladin Roy I died in the holy crusade on Izrefel. Or he supposedly died there, they know he died, as to much time has passed, but the body was never found in the city, or the battle field. It just didn't add up. His grandfather was a man of words before rash actions, and he certainly wouldn't have died to the likes of the men holding back the city.

After the 'death' of Alston First Paladin and founder of The Holy Order of Paladins in Alston, they pulled back. After such a blow was struck to the Leeds family his Chris took his pregnant wife north. Once they got there they spent their time in the local city before building their cabin out west of the city… just out of shouting distance of the city…

Roy opens his eyes, crying a little, not sobbing, but tears were there. He recalled the stories his parents would tell him with such clarity its as if they were here telling them to him now. Roy sighs and goes to catch up with Lucias and Arcosus. He catches them laughing, as if they weren't being mugged not forty minutes ago, up at the ship in front of them.

It was a medium sized ship, lots of barnecles on the side. Obvious it hasn't been cleaned In quite a while. Beside it said:

Here is the LionMan ship,

Destination: Alston.

Talk to the captain inside for more information.

Roy felt his heart rise, looks like his luck was getting a little better. The three started walking onto the boat not knowing their new life was just about to begin.

So? What do you think? I finally got it 2x longer so I hope you enjoy it. Anywho it would really help me out if you reviewed in your honest opinion, good or bad really helps me become a better writher. If you have any suggestions let me know. I will also be changing the names of the people we meet from here out since I do now want to give them away. I will also be taking applications for viewers that would like to have their own names put in. but a bio in the comments if you would like to be in it and I will replace you with the most fitting character. Peace guys and gals I hope you all have a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow when I first started writing I did not think I would get 10 viewers, well I've doubled that just for one chapter. I hope all the viewers will come back for all the chapters I have planned ahead. Today I have all day to type so you can expect this chapter to be much longer. I hope if you feel the needs you'll follow this story and review, I enjoy reading them. Any who lets get this story started with chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Ship Shape

Roy, Lucias and Arcosus all take their seats at the table Roy was sitting at earlier. Roy's adrenaline starts to wear off and he makes his analysis of the two boys. Lucias appeared to be the older of the two, as he had stubble from his beard, although he was shorter then Arcosus. Lucias had black hair that was long, it appeared it hasn't been cut, ever. He was also wearing a light green tunic and a red scarf around his neck that can wrap around his mouth and nose area. He stood at about six feet.

Arcosus on the other hand was the complete opposite, standing at a staggering six and a half feet high, a real giant for his age. Although Roy wishes he could say the same for his muscles, he looked so scrawny he could barely wield a sword. He also boasted a light chestnut hair, much alike his own, although his hair was longer then his, but not nearly as long as Lucias'. He wears a chain mail half tunic that looks a size to big for him since he is so skinny, the tunic is blue with a gold eagle holding a polearm in its talon, a crest he has seen somewhere before…

"Umm, thanks again for that, again." Lucias speaks up as he notices Roy eying them out. Arcosus takes out his money pouch but Roy stops him.

"There's no need for that," as if on cue, Roys stomach growls.

"I'll go get us some food." Arcosus smiles, obviously glad to repay Roy for what he has done for the two of them. Arcosus walks over to the bar to order some food. Mean while Lucias and Roy begin talking.

"So what're you two doing in a port like this? Surely there are better ones you can travel to seeing that you have the coin?" Roy Inquires.

"We'll we were hoping to get out of here as soon as possible but then these recent events unfolded. As you can see we have weapons but narry the strength to wield them. We have traveled on end to get here from the southern part of the continent where it is even colder. As for where were going is Alston, you've probably never heard of it…" Lucias sighs.

"Oh I've heard more then enough about it, actually I was just about to go there myself, but I have yet to find a ship." Roy explains. Just then Arcosus comes back with three bowls full of clam chowder and goes back to pick up their drinks.

"Oh really? Small world I guess. Hey Arc! Sounds like were going to be traveling with Roy here for a while!" Lucias shoats.

"Eh? When did this happen? I just mentioned I was going there myself, I always get tangled in these kind of things…" Roy Whispers to himself.

"Now we have more time to pay you back in full for what you've done for us, not just a meal" Arcosus says as he stuffs a spoon full of clam chowder in his mouth.

"That isn't quite necessary, anyone would have done the sa- alright not everyone but you know what I mean.' Roy exhales. The two seem a little upset and hurt by this remark. Roy noticing this responds quickly.

"But some friends couldn't hurt, I've never had any." "That was close Roy good thinking" He gives himself a high-five in the brain. The other twos' mood seemed to brighten at this remark and they all begin to shovel down their food, obviously half starved Roy thinks. "Just who are these two really…?" Roy smiles and begins eating as well.

Part Two.

So the three unlikely friends head out of the inn and towards the frosty docks. Cold sea water splashing up on their faces, it felt good, like home to Roy. But then he remembered why he was leaving and the sudden shot of bliss left him only with a feeling of despair and loss. And then hate. Hate for those who have taken everything from him. Hate for those who turned his world upside down, inside and out. Roy sits down letting the others look for a boat without him. He sits and takes a deep breath. The smell of the port was refreshing, calming and… and sudden bliss was lost again. 'Oh who knew how hard it would be to try and meditate on a dock' Roy laughs to himself.

Roys parents were apothecaries by trade when they moved here, Roys father Chris was a paladin like his father before him, but he put that all behind him and used his knowledge of healing and helping to better the world. His parents moved away from Alston after Paladin Roy I died in the holy crusade on Izrefel. Or he supposedly died there, they know he died, as to much time has passed, but the body was never found in the city, or the battle field. It just didn't add up. His grandfather was a man of words before rash actions, and he certainly wouldn't have died to the likes of the men holding back the city.

After the 'death' of Alston First Paladin and founder of The Holy Order of Paladins in Alston, they pulled back. After such a blow was struck to the Leeds family his Chris took his pregnant wife north. Once they got there they spent their time in the local city before building their cabin out west of the city… just out of shouting distance of the city…

Roy opens his eyes, crying a little, not sobbing, but tears were there. He recalled the stories his parents would tell him with such clarity its as if they were here telling them to him now. Roy sighs and goes to catch up with Lucias and Arcosus. He catches them laughing, as if they weren't being mugged not forty minutes ago, up at the ship in front of them.

It was a medium sized ship, lots of barnecles on the side. Obvious it hasn't been cleaned In quite a while. Beside it said:

Here is the LionMan ship,

Destination: Alston.

Talk to the captain inside for more information.

Roy felt his heart rise, looks like his luck was getting a little better. The three started walking onto the boat not knowing their new life was just about to begin.

So? What do you think? I finally got it 2x longer so I hope you enjoy it. Anywho it would really help me out if you reviewed in your honest opinion, good or bad really helps me become a better writher. If you have any suggestions let me know. I will also be changing the names of the people we meet from here out since I do now want to give them away. I will also be taking applications for viewers that would like to have their own names put in. but a bio in the comments if you would like to be in it and I will replace you with the most fitting character. Peace guys and gals I hope you all have a good day.


End file.
